1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device serving to guide and deflect lines and cables, in particular optical-fiber cables, for example in drainage systems, according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
DE-U1-298 02 655 discloses a protective device of this type which is provided for use in the transition region between a manhole and a drainage pipe, opening into the latter, of a drainage or sewage system. It has a deflection element which is designed to be semicircular in one plane, in particular as a half drop shape, and has a groove on its radially outer side for accommodating an optical fiber. A one-piece covering, holding and fastening device covers the groove on the one hand and serves to hold and fasten the deflection element to the wall of the manhole on the other hand. The deflection element is arranged so as to run obliquely upward from the orifice of the drainage pipe into the manhole, and the optical-fiber cable laid in the drainage pipe runs in the manhole in the groove of the deflection element and from the end of the deflection element remote from the drainage pipe approximately rectilinearly to hooks which are fastened to the wall of the manhole. The optical-fiber cable is directed by the hooks in the peripheral direction of the manhole to a next deflection element, via which the optical-fiber cable runs into a further drainage pipe.
The known protective device is therefore firmly mounted in a position which enables the optical-fiber cable to be directed further in an intended direction. If it is found that the direction originally intended was not correct, that the protective device was not mounted with sufficient precision or could not be mounted at all in the desired position for lack of a suitable bearing surface, the hooks in the manhole are to be adapted accordingly, so that no inadmissible bending of the optical-fiber cable occurs. Of course, the bending of the optical-fiber cable in the drainage pipe is to be taken into account and corrected if need be. If the conditions are not optimal, this installation work may therefore turn out to be very expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective device which can be mounted in a simple manner and permits kink-free guidance and deflection of lines and cables, in particular optical-fiber cables.
This object is achieved with a protective device which has the features of claim 1.
Preferred configurations of the protective device are specified in further claims.
The protective device according to the invention consists of a deflection element and a holder which has a first angle element which can be connected in a first plane to a sole plate in such a way as to enclose a selectable angle, it being possible for this sole plate to be mounted on a bearing surface, e.g. on a sewer or manhole wall, and which can be connected in a second plane, disposed at least approximately perpendicularly to the first plane, to a second angle element again in such a way as to enclose a selectable angle, to which second angle element the deflection element is fastened.
After the sole plate has been mounted, the deflection element can therefore be brought into a suitable position by rotating and tilting the two angle elements and can be fixed in this position. If necessary, e.g. when laying an additional cable, the angle elements can be released and fixed again in a corrected position. The orientation of the deflection element can therefore easily be effected or corrected after the sole plate has been mounted.
The invention is explained in more detail with reference to an exemplary embodiment shown in the drawing, in which, in a purely schematic manner: